


The Right Side

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Possibly Unrequited Love, maybe pining maybe not, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: A Sam POV drabble inspired by this gif-set of episode 12.02 ofDean Driving





	The Right Side

I know the right side of his face much better than I know the left

All those hours in the car as he drives

He always drives

 

Every single muscle twitch, 

                               clench of jaw, 

                                         purse of lips, 

                                                   squint of eye 

                                                             catalogued for hidden meanings

It takes a lot of control to keep all those words inside himself instead of letting them free

 

When I get to see his whole face sometimes he seems like an entirely different person 

Or someone I only halfway know

 

The right side of Dean is mine

The left side is what he shows the world


End file.
